Friends Shouldn't Kiss
by faultmila
Summary: Cinco anos atrás, tudo ia bem na família dos Potter. Os pais de Harry Potter estavam extremamente felizes com o fato dele ingressar em Hogwarts, o que não esperavam era que o garoto fosse sorteado para casa da Sonserina. Nem o garoto parecia contente com isso. Mas, aparecendo para salvar Harry de um mar de inseguranças, aparece Draco Malfoy.


_NOTAS DA AUTORA_

 _Olá, amores! Então, primeiramente quero fazer algumas considerações sobre esta fanfic:_

 _Esta fanfic é AU (universo alternativo). Apesar de ela ser universo alternativo, a história se passará em Hogwarts. "Como assim, Esthella?" Bom, apesar de se passar em Hogwarts, minha história é totalmente diferente da que acontece nos livros/filmes._

 _\- Em primeiro lugar, diferentemente do que nos é mostrado nos livros e filmes, nesta fanfic o Harry fará parte da Slytherin. Sim, isso mesmo que você acabou de ler._

 _\- Em segundo lugar, os pais do Harry, Lily e James, estarão vivos nesta fanfic._

 _\- Em terceiro lugar, mas não menos importante, Voldemort está morto nesta história. Ele foi derrotado na noite em que tentou matar os Potter. Ao decorrer da fanfic, vocês irão entender melhor como isso aconteceu._

 _Como disse antes, Voldemort está morto. Com isso, vários bruxos que eram comensais, como Lucius Malfoy e outros, abandonaram todo e qualquer vínculo com o lado das trevas._

 _A rivalidade entre as casas Slytherin x Gryffindor diminuiu drasticamente e é quase inexistente. Não digo que não existe, pois sempre vai ter rivalidade entre as casas, nem que seja mínima. O que quero dizer é que: em minha fanfic, a rivalidade existente não tem mais relação com o posicionamento político dos alunos e a pureza do sangue. É uma rivalidade "saudável" que chamaremos de competição. Uma competição sobre qual é a melhor casa._

 _Apesar de ser uma história de minha autoria, tive inspiração depois de ler uma fanfic Drarry que tem a mesma "proposta". O nome da fanfic é "Slytherin Common Room" e até um tempo atrás ela tinha sido excluída pela autora. Caso ela tenha colocado de novo, a fanfic se encontra/encontrava no " ". Não sei se tem versão dela traduzida para o português, mas quando li só tinha a versão em inglês._

 _Mesmo tendo pego inspiração em outra história, esta fanfic não terá nenhum vínculo com "Slytherin Common Room"._

 _Espero que gostem_

 _-X-_

 **1 de setembro 1991**

Lily Potter sabia que não deveria ficar triste por Harry estar indo para Hogwarts. Ela se lembrava da sensação de extrema euforia quando sua carta chegou e todo seu fascínio ao visitar o Beco Diagonal. Era como se todos os sentimentos conflitantes estivessem dentro de Lily.

Por um lado, enorme alegria por Harry finalmente ir para Hogwarts. A mesma alegria que tivera quando fora. E ao lembrar-se de como seu filho ficou deslumbrado quando foi ao Beco Diagonal comprar seus pertences, ela percebeu que assim tinha de ser.

Mas por outro lado, o lado maternal da coisa, ela talvez tivesse razão de ficar entristecida por ver seu único filho partindo para Hogwarts. Não era como se ela não fosse sentir falta de ver o seu filho todos os dias e ensinar-lhe uma série de coisas novas.

Lily deixou os pensamentos confusos de lado, soltando um longo suspiro cheio de nostalgia. Depois de alguns minutos encarando o teto, olhou para o homem deitado ao seu lado e sorriu ao lembrar o quanto Harry parecia com ele. As mesmas sobrancelhas grossas, fios de cabelo grossos e encaracolados. Sem falar das feições do rosto. Chegava a ser incrível o quanto James e Harry se pareciam, exceto pelos olhos, que eram verdes, herdados de sua mãe.

'Certo, talvez eu deva fazer ir fazer o café da manhã. ', Lily pensou enquanto se levantava da cama.

'Onde diabos estão minhas pantufas?' foi o segundo pensamento que lhe atingiu.

Bem, talvez estivesse por baixo da cama, certo? Errado. Bom, então quem sabe no banheiro? É, até que fazia sentido estar por lá. E estava! Mas o que Lily não esperava era ver Elinor, sua gata, deitada sobre as pantufas. Uma risada abafada tomou conta do banheiro e ela não tiraria a gata, que dormia confortavelmente, do lugar que estava.

"Bobagem", disse ao descer as escadas. 'Na verdade, é até bom sentir o frio do assoalho', pensou por fim.

No andar de cima, Harry acordava de um sonho feliz, no qual ele ia pra Hogwarts e fazia vários amigos _. 'Quem sabe não fosse uma visão?' 'Será que realmente irei ter amigos?'_ eram as perguntas que circulavam na cabeça do jovem Potter.

Talvez ele devesse parar de pensar muito. Isso estava o deixando mais ansioso que nunca. E Harry tinha motivo para tamanha ansiedade.

Hogwarts? Que sonho! Esperara por esse dia durante toda a sua infância. Todos os relatos de sua mãe sobre como era em seu tempo! Ah! Magnífico! Ele queria ter um grupo de amigos como seu pai teve Os Marotos. Claro que com exceção da amizade de um suposto "Rabicho".

Oh, sim. Harry se lembraria muito bem da história de como Rabicho traiu seus pais. Ele não se esqueceria disto. Assim como toda a raiva que o atingia só de lembrar o que poderia ter acontecido com seus pais – e até o jovem Harry – caso o plano imundo de Peter Pettigrew não tivesse sido desmascarado.

Harry suspirou cansadamente tentando deixar de lado os pensamentos raivosos que estavam tomando conta de sua cabeça. Então ele pensou em sua mãe. Mais especificamente nos amigos de sua mãe.

Pelas várias histórias que Lily Potter havia contado ao pequeno Harry, ele sabia que sua mãe teve amizades extraordinárias, como por exemplo, Severus Snape. Sim, Harry desejava ter uma amizade como Lily tinha com Severus – que apesar de descobrir a paixonite de seu amigo, não abalou a amizade deles. Ou talvez uma amizade como James tinha com seu padrinho Sirius e Remus Lupin: um amigo para pregar peças, se divertir, mas também ser seu confidente.

Toda essa ansiedade que Harry apresentava para fazer amizades era devido ao seu passado na escola trouxa. Sim, Harry freqüentara a escola trouxa pelo fato deles morarem em um bairro trouxa e as pessoas conheciam todo mundo, seria no mínimo estranho uma criança de 11 anos nunca ter tido contato com a escola.

Os Potter passaram a morar no condado de Surrey, mais especificamente em Little Whinging, depois da noite que Voldemort tentou os matar. Eles residiam em uma casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 8, ironicamente a rua em que a irmã de Lily – Petúnia Dursley – morava. Os Potter e os Dursley se falavam esporadicamente e o Dudley – filho dos Dursley – sempre dava um jeito de implicar com Harry.

Como se não bastasse, tudo piorou quando Harry foi para uma escola trouxa, e por coincidência, acabou por ficar na mesma sala que o Dudley. O primo de Harry era um pé no saco, junto com seu grupo de amigos valentões. Quando Harry tentava fazer amizade com alguém, Dudley metia medo na pessoa e a ameaçava até parar de falar com o Potter.

'Mas tudo isso são águas passadas', foi o primeiro pensamento de Harry depois da enxurrada de lembranças.

'Estou indo para um novo lugar, com pessoas que irão me entender. Será legal e eu farei amigos', foi o segundo.

Não tinha pra quê ficar se lamentando por algo que já passou. Tudo ficaria bem em cerca de algumas horas. E se ele tivesse sorte, já faria amigos no expresso para Hogwarts.

Harry, por um momento, deixou todas as inseguranças de lado e uma onda de pensamentos positivos começou a fluir, assim como uma alegria resplandecente que se via estampada em sua face. Olhou para Edwiges – a coruja que ganhara de seu pai como presente de aniversário – e logo após estava fazendo carícias na ave, que piava em aprovação.

Mais tarde, ainda naquela manhã, Harry desceu as escadas indo em direção a cozinha para encontrar seus pais reunidos na mesa. Estava tudo pronto e organizado e em cerca de 40 minutos os Potter estariam saindo de casa para levar o mais jovem Potter para estação King's Cross em Londres. Aquele era o ultimo café da manhã com os três juntos. E mesmo com toda animação por Harry estar indo para Hogwarts, havia um pouco de melancolia naquilo. Harry sentiria uma imensa falta de seus pais. Sentiria falta dos carinhos de Lily e de seus conselhos inteligentes. Sentiria falta das brincadeiras com James e de suas partidas de Quadribol. Ele sentiria falta de _casa._

Quando chegaram à estação de King's Cross e passaram entre as plataformas 9 e 10, chegando assim a plataforma 9 ¾, foi que todo o sentimento de saudade antecipada os atingiu.

Harry, rapidamente, se agarrou a Lily que o abraçou juntamente com James. Eles sabiam o que isso significava.

"Harry...", Lily começou, mas sua voz se perdeu quando viu as lagrimas no rosto do filho. "Harry – filho, nós sabemos como você está se sentindo agora. Foi o mesmo com a gente...", disse, dessa vez com a voz mais firme.

"Harry, meu filho, nós precisamos que você se lembre que te amamos imensamente e você sempre poderá nos escrever quando sentir muito nossa falta.", foi a vez de James Potter falar, enquanto afagava o cabelo de seu filho.

"E Harry... você – você precisa se lembrar que Hogwarts vai sempre estar de portas abertas. E sempre será nossa casa. Nossa eterna casa." Lily disse por fim, em meio a abraços e beijos estalados no jovem Harry.

O garoto se afastou dos pais e limpou o rosto nas mangas de suas vestes.

"E se – e se eu for para Slytherin?", Harry questionou entre soluços. Ele viu o pai franzir a testa levemente como se estivesse considerando a ocasião e viu o olhar de compaixão que sua mãe lançou.

"Então...", James começou.

"Então a Slytherin terá orgulho de ter um menino como você", Lily disse sorrindo. "Harry, não tema. Um dos meus melhores amigos foi da Slytherin. São outros tempos, Filho."

Lily era inteligente o bastante para entender o que aquilo significava. Ela sabia que hora ou outra o filho faria essa indagação. E a própria já tinha considerado isso. Ah, sim! A matriarca era muito esperta para deixar passar despercebido isso. Sim, ela sabia que existia uma enorme possibilidade de Harry ir para Slytherin. E não havia nada de mais nisso. Esse preconceito entre as casas deveria acabar, e ela mesma conversou com James Potter sobre o tópico diversas vezes. Por fim, James considerou a idéia e para ele estava tudo bem se o seu menino não fosse para _Gryffindor,_ não tinha nada de errado nisto. Ele ficaria feliz. Eles ficariam felizes.

E foi com esse clima de acolhimento e aceitação que os Potter se despediram, soltando um ' _Nos vemos no natal'_ e ' _Não se esqueça de mandar cartas todos os dias'_. Foi com uma deliciosa sensação que o Harry adentrou no trem. Ele estava feliz, afinal.

-X-

Depois de rondar a procura de um compartimento que não estivesse lotado, Harry se viu sem escolhas ao adentrar em uma cabine na qual se faziam presentes um garoto ruivo com o rosto repleto de sardas e uma garota de cabelos cheios e castanhos.

A garota acenou com a cabeça para Harry e durante uma parte da viagem as três crianças permaneceram caladas. Sem nenhuma troca de palavras, apenas um ou outro olhar lançado discretamente.

"Certo... não consigo mais suportar esse silêncio." O ruivo disse, fazendo Harry e a garota de cabelos volumosos rirem. "Eu sou Ron. Ron Weasley. Vocês são...?"

"Hermione Granger", disse a garota estendendo a mão para cumprimentar cada um dos garotos.

"Eu sou Harry – Harry Potter", Harry disse enquanto sorria para os possíveis novos amigos. Se não fosse pelos olhos esbugalhados em surpresa de Ron e Hermione, ele continuaria sorrindo. "O que? Fiz algo errado?"

"Não! É que... puxa! Nunca pensei que fosse se quer ver o Harry Potter de perto... quem diria falar com o próprio!" disse Ron em tom de admiração enquanto a garota acenava a cabeça concordando.

"Isso é incrível! Li tudo sobre você em História da Magia. Tem um capitulo inteiro sobre você e seus pais!" Hermione falava sorridente.

Harry, apesar de ter ficado sem jeito enquanto escutava aquilo dos dois novos amigos, logo relaxou. Os três passaram o percurso todo conversando animadamente e contando histórias de sua vida como se tivessem uma amizade de anos. Harry se sentia feliz. Ele finalmente estava fazendo amigos, e ainda nem tinham chegado a Hogwarts! Isso era esplêndido!

Quando desembarcaram na estação de Hogsmeade, foram avisados por um homem – que Harry facilmente reconheceu como Hagrid – que os alunos do primeiro ano tomariam um caminho diferente dos veteranos.

"Bom te ver, Harry!" disse Hagrid acenando rapidamente.

Harry havia conhecido Hagrid no último verão, em uma visita com seus pais ao Beco diagonal. Ele havia ficado encantado com Hagrid e esperava rever o colega meio gigante mais vezes.

Os alunos do primeiro ano seguiram o percurso que Hagrid fazia até chegarem às margens do Lago Negro, onde teriam que embarcar em grupos de quatro para atravessar o lago. Harry ficou em um barco com Ron, um garoto de sotaque irlandês – que segundo Ron, se chamava Seamus – e um garoto de cabelos loiros esbranquiçados empanturrados de gel, que permaneceu todo o trajeto de barco sem soltar um mísero _"Olá"._ Ron cochichava que ele era um esnobe, enquanto Seamus discordava, alegando que talvez ele apenas estivesse se sentindo intimidado ou com vergonha de puxar assunto.

Bem, mas assim permaneceu na pequena viagem. Seamus, Ron e Harry conversando e o loiro apenas olhando uma vez ou outra para os três garotos.

Ao chegarem ao castelo, foram recebidos por uma senhora chamada Minerva Mcgonagall. Harry sabia que já ouvira este nome, mas não se lembrava da ocasião. Achou melhor esquecer quando chegou ao Salão Principal. Toda aquela decoração era sublime. Harry nunca vira algo tão bonito. Era tudo tão extraordinário!

E se antes ele estava nervoso, agora ele não sabia como se sentir. Era o momento de seleção das casas. A voz de Lily entrou em sua cabeça, dizendo coisas doces para acalmá-lo e ele sorriu ao perceber o quanto isso era inacreditável. Isso era Hogwarts!

Minerva Mcgonagall caminhou até uma parte do salão, onde se encontrava um banquinho, em cima repousava um chapéu velho e com aspecto empoeirado. A professora – com um pergaminho na mão – começou a chamar os nomes nela presentes.

"Hermione Granger", disse Mcgonagall e logo em seguida a garota de cabelos cacheados já estava sentada na cadeira com o chapéu na cabeça.

" _Gryffindor!"_ exclamou o Chapéu após passar alguns segundos na cabeça de Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy", Minerva chamou e o garoto de cabelos penteados para trás e cheios de gel apareceu para se sentar no banco.

" _Slytherin!"_ disse o Chapéu sem ao menos encostar direito na cabeça do menino.

"Susan Bones", desta vez foi uma garota ruiva de cabelos ondulados e aparência desengonçada que tomou o lugar no banquinho.

" _Hufflepuff!"_ o Chapéu falou.

"Ronald Weasley", a professora falou e Harry viu seu amigo ficar nervoso.

" _Ah! Outro Weasley! Sei muito bem o que irei fazer com você. Gryffindor!"_ o Chapéu falou enquanto várias pessoas riam.

"Harry Potter", disse Mcgonagall e Harry se viu um pouco verde pensando se poderia vomitar no chapéu de tanto nervosismo que estava presente em um só corpo. O garoto magricela sentou no banco e teve o chapéu posto em sua cabeça. Ele escutava atentamente algumas coisas que o chapéu falava, outras nem tanto.

" _Slytherin!"_ o Chapéu bradou e todo o salão se fez em silêncio. Segundos após veio à comemoração na mesa da Slytherin, mas Harry não prestou atenção em mais nada.

Tudo passou como milésimos de segundos na visão de Harry. Ele estava na Slytherin! Seu pai e padrinho ficariam decepcionados? Provavelmente! E os amigos que ele fizera? Estavam na Gryffindor! Ele novamente não tinha amigos.

Sua cabeça estava tão atordoada que nem prestou atenção nos avisos do diretor Dumbledore. Ele gostaria de voltar pra casa. Ou quem sabe ter sua mãe ali. Sim, Lily Potter saberia exatamente o que dizer para ele neste momento. Ele queria seus pais. Queria um abraço apertado dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Queria chorar até cair no sono. E ele o faria.

Mais tarde naquela noite, já estando no Salão Comunal da Slytherin, Harry passou um tempo observando os alunos conversarem e fazerem novas amizades. Ele se sentia tão deslocado! Por que aquela droga de Chapéu idiota não havia o colocado na Gryffindor? Seria tudo tão simples!

Mas já estava feito. Só restava aceitar, quem sabe ele não conseguisse com o tempo. Afinal, Slytherin não era tão ruim assim. Talvez ele devesse ir dormir. Tinha sido um dia agitado. Sim, era o melhor a se fazer. Dormir sempre é bom.

E foi com esses pensamentos que o garoto se dirigiu ao seu dormitório. Ele ainda não sabia com quem o dividiria e nem pretendia saber. Talvez esse fosse um assunto para os próximos dias.

'Talvez não. ' Harry pensou ao ver o mesmo garoto de feições aristocráticas e penteado esnobe sentado próximo a cama que julgava ser sua – afinal, era onde estava o malão com as iniciais 'H.P' – e ele decidiu dar uma chance a tudo isso.

Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, o garoto de cabelos loiros virou-se em direção a Harry e sorriu ao ver o garoto.

"Olá!", disse estendendo a mão para um aperto que Harry não recusou. "Eu sou Draco Malfoy... ao que parece, seremos colegas de quarto."

"Olá! Sou Harry Potter!"

"Oh! Incrível! Já ouvi falar sobre você e seus pais!" Draco disse sorrindo. "Espero que sejamos bons amigos!"

"Eu também espero!" disse Harry animado. "Você sabe quem são os outros garotos que iremos dividir o quarto?"

"Sim, Blaise Zabini e Theo Nott. Os conheci no Beco Diagonal, eles são legais." O loiro falou.

E assim se passou o final daquela noite. Harry e Draco conversando sobre tantas coisas de uma vez. Formando uma amizade verdadeiramente forte. É, talvez a Slytherin não fosse tão ruim assim.

 _NOTAS DA AUTORA_

 _Olá, amores :) espero que vocês gostem._

 _esse capítulo foi mais pra situar vocês na história._

 _xoxo, Ste :)_


End file.
